


Dry Bowser's Golfing Pleasure

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Mario Golf (Video Games)
Genre: Golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor
Summary: Dry Bowser realizes how peaceful golfing can be, and relishes in its slow pacing.





	

Dry Bowser didn't know what to make of golf at first. On one hand, it was a competitive sport, and he would manage to make some enjoyment out of it like he has with other similar sports. On the other hand, golf relied on patience, which the reptilian skeleton was able to offer due to being undead, and it was in being patient that he managed to see what made golfing so good.

Swinging the golf club was like using a tennis racket to bounce back tennis balls or smashing a baseball clear into the air with a baseball bat, yet the elegance of seeing the golf ball go soaring high above the beautiful golf courses made Dry Bowser feel something that couldn't be had in a baseball field or tennis court. The fact that he would have to track it down on foot to position himself to hit it once more made the art of golf more complicated than it seemed, and that combined with the competitive nature golf had made it quite the sport.

And for someone with a noticeable slow pace like Dry Bowser, it made golf perfect to show off his bony prowess with stylish grace.


End file.
